We are
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: No es amor, pero casi. —sting&rogue, lisanna&bickslow, aquarius-lucy, orga&rufus, kyouka&sayla. Crack everywhere. (Feliz cumple Cattiva)


**Renuncia: **todo de Hiro Mashima.

**Nota1:** Le regalo éste oneshot a **CattivaRagazza** porque le gustan éstas parejas. Porque es genial y soporta mis acosos. Ah, y porque es su cumpleaños. *le lanza el fic en la cara* ¡No se aceptan devoluciones! XD

**Nota2:** Okay, sabía que quería escribirte algo. Pero no sabía _qué_. Al final me decidí por drabbles multiclaim "intento de fluff más angst que otra cosa" —últimamente sólo me sale angst, ugh—. Puse mi corazón en esto mujer, MI CORAZÓN (¿?) Nah, espero le guste a quien lo lea =)

* * *

**WE ARE.**

**i.** (**s**ting&**r**ogue)

._las sombras ocupan el lugar que dejaste_.

Sting no comprende cómo Rogue es tan inalcanzable. Como lo que es sencillo se vuelve complicado con él y por qué se ha encariñado con un papanatas así de irracional —él no, Rogue.

Se niega a mostrarse ofendido, pero resulta infructuoso, y su ceño fruncido asemeja a una montaña que crece y crece y crece y (vaya, ¿eso que está en el café de Rogue no es una mosca?) pronto, sin darse cuenta, se encuentra divagando. Rogue se mantiene callado, inmutable. Ya ha intentado convencerlo de que no es un hecho de relevante importancia, y que al llamarlo papanatas insulta a la verdura en cuestión.

A Sting le valen un comino los sentimientos de la papa, sólo quiere que Rogue se disculpe por negarse a compartir cama, y luego, ésa misma mañana, tocarle las tetas a Yukino en su presencia. Y no es que haciéndolo en privado le calme más, es que Rogue no debía toquetear a otra. Er, otro.

Así que se observan, Sting cada vez más irritado y Rogue más impaciente. Son el blanco y el negro. El ying y el yang. Sting y Rogue. Compañeros. Complementos.

Él odia ése hecho, lo odia-odia-odia (un tanto así), más no hace nada para cambiarlo.

Sólo mantiene la boca cerrada, mordiéndose los labios que saben a regaliz y un ápice de limón hasta que Rogue suspira, murmura un «—no— _está bien_» y cogiéndole del chaleco estampa su boca contra la suya toscamente, robándole el aliento. Entonces, un poco ido, Sting se plantea que si Rogue tocase las tetas de Yukino más seguido tampoco sería para tanto (y que si Rogue es una papa él imita al tomate.)

**ii.** (**l**isanna&**b**ickslow)

._y sé que éste mundo sólo va a romper tu corazón_.

Lisanna nunca ha sido exigente. Está conforme consigo misma. Con su cabello antinaturalmente blanco, como nieve derretida y sucia, y unos orbes donde el océano se esconde, suplicando privacidad. Se mira al espejo y ve una bailarina de porcelana, lista para la función. Y sonríe, radiante, confiada. Y es feliz, lo más feliz que una chica no enamorada puede serlo.

Pero entonces sale a la calle, llega al gremio. Y la media luna estampada en su cara se rompe, sólo una fracción de segundo.

Una avalancha de preguntas la asaltan; el mundo le cuestiona si no está molesta porque Natsu convive más con Lucy, que si por qué no nació rubia y siendo una hija única, que qué se siente ser un plato de segunda mesa. Lisanna baja la mirada, aun sonriendo, y responde cualquier tontería. El mundo da por zanjado el asunto, por _ése día_, y la deja. Y el pecho le rebota, el sólo pensar su nombre (Lucy, Lucy, ¿qué hay de mí?) le provoca una nauseas horribles.

Grita en silencio, procurando enfocarse en trivialidades. Y está segura de que el corazón nunca le ha pesado tanto, pero un curioso muñeco le cae encima, _tan inoportuno_. Lisanna lo ve, lo toma, contiene un sollozo.

Él llega casualmente, usa un tono extraño, entre avergonzando y pícaro. Un —_vaya, lo siento mucho Lisa, no sé cómo llego esto aquí_. _¿No te importa, verdad? Venga, quédatelo si quieres, ya tengo muchos_. Le da unas palmaditas y se va, sin más. Le dan ganas de reír como una loca, aunque se controla. Y su sonrisa se vuelve sincera nuevamente mientras acaricia la madera de una versión diminuta de sí misma.

**iii.** (**a**quarius&**l**ucy —gen)

._pero quiero quererte_.

Ella es terquedad. Ella es un sol apagado, esforzándose_ inútilmente_ por brillar en un cielo nocturno. Ella es puras sonrisas y ojos de chocolate con moca mirándola, todo acompañado por piel de leche descremada.

Aquarius la observa _fingiendo_ desprecio (aunque el esfuerzo que requiere es casi nulo.) Le dan ganas de ahogarla (en un mar de alegría, pues va a sufrir, las rubias son las que _más_ sufren y —«la verdad no me desagrada, tanto»); porque es demasiado buena. Demasiado _tonta_.

Ella llora mucho. Y ríe casi igual. Ella es pequeña y frágil y sufre un poquito-mucho-poquito cuando la invoca y se niega a tomarla de la mano. Ella no comprende que los amigos no son eternos. Ella tropieza, para levantarse y tropezar nuevamente con la misma piedra.

Aquarius sigue observándola y quiere decírselo. Que no debe encariñarse con los espíritus, que ya están acostumbrados a ser _usados_ como meras herramientas y que no esperan que alguien les dé amor. Quiere. Pero ella continúa siendo _ella_. La que ríe al estar triste y llora cuando está alegre. La que vuelve a llamarla con la esperanza de que ésta vez sí acceda a llevarla de la mano y compartan tiempo juntas. Y Aquarius se resigna —_no hay nada que hacer_.

Porque ella es Lucy, sólo Lucy, su primera amiga.

**iv.** (**o**rga&**r**ufus)

._así que toma una canción triste, y mejórala_.

Algo _extraño_ pasa cuando Orga está con Rufus. No es precisamente malo (a su lado todo se vuelve elegante, incluso coger un resfriado). Pero tampoco muy común.

No necesitan palabras para entenderse; uno lee y el otro entrena, uno coge una taza de té helado y el otro se sampa un tarro de cerveza —y son felices así. Rufus se queja de que le hace sombra cuando lo acompaña al parque, a pasear, respirar. Orga gruñe cuando Rufus pone en el tocadiscos esa horrible música llena de chelos y tambores y quién sabe qué otros instrumentos.

Y Orga piensa (—claro que sé pensar,_ imbécil_ le dice a Sting.) que si Rufus fuese una mujer no le importaría mucho. Que con cabello largo o pelón seguirá siendo el que gasta más en _shampoo_ y _enjuague_. Que no le molesta subir al tejado, para acompañarlo, mirando las estrellas, y recibir como respuesta un «Ah, yo tenía un recuerdo de esto.»

Ambos componen estrofas imaginarias que se entremezclan como la juventud en un _pub_ concurrido creando una melodía desafinada pero relajante. Y sabe bien que la filosofía no es lo suyo, que a Rufus le sobran y le bastan los —eres un lucero de mi vida, _blablablá_ ¿cuándo vamos a pelear con otros?) sin embargo, permanece a su lado. Como un vigía, como un celador. Y Rufus arquea una ceja, curioso, más no replica nada. Como si le hubiese agradado ésa idea.

—y siempre lo hizo—.

**v.** (**k**youka&**s**ayla)

._pues debajo de ésta piel hay un ser humano_.

Tal vez en otra vida podrían sentirse. Tal vez si no fuesen demonios, cuyo (único) propósito fuese servir a Zeref podrían observarse mutuamente sin odio o altivez de por medio. Tal vez si ella tuviese amor en sus venas podría atreverse a abrazarla.

Kyouka sueña —sangre, muerte, destrucción— y se frustra porque no hay nada más en el horizonte. Alza las manos a un universo negro «el color se ha extinguido» intentando alcanzarlo, a él, y a Sayla. No obstante, el resultado siempre es igual.

Hay una explosión. Hay risas crueles y gritos de desesperación. Y entre todo eso, Sayla. La más inexperta, la que no ha sido corrompida del todo, como ellos. Una débil luz, apagándose, y muriendo, muriendo por ella porque —_Kyouka-sama, yo haría cualquier cosa por usted_. Y sabe que es cierto, que Sayla la mira y ve a una mujer majestuosa, una reina a la cuál alabar y admirar cuando en el fondo siempre será una cáscara vacía, pisoteada por un destino injusto (_crash-crash-crash_, está rota.)

Ahí no hay vestidos elegantes y risas de azúcar. Ahí no hay manos entrelazadas y un final feliz (no somos nada Sayla, nunca lo fuimos ¿por qué habríamos de merecer tales cosas?) y eso, pese a que _no debe_ herirla, lo hace. Es un vacío. Un grito silenciado. Sayla, con su vocecilla que le asegura que vencerá a las hadas, que no la defraudará. Y un gesto efímero, fugaz.

Kyouka besándole la frente como si fuese la última vez —en realidad es la primera— con una dulzura indecente. Sayla estática. Ella separándose, sin decir nada. Y un algo dolorosamente sordo que vuelve, un algo que no debería estar allí.

—sentimientos.

._prendiendo fuego a nuestro interior por diversión_.

**#End**


End file.
